Exalting Dragons
Exalting is a way to remove a dragon from the site. By exalting a dragon, one will increase their flight's dominance and receive a reward consisting of treasure and sometimes gems. Progenitor Dragons will not reward the player when exalted. Under normal circumstances, once a player exalts a dragon they permanently leave their lair and account. An exalted dragon is not owned by anyone and cannot breed, wear apparel, or be otherwise interacted with like a normal dragon. However, they can still be visited to see the dragon's parents, offspring, and the colors and genes they had. If a dragon was somehow exalted by mistake or a player otherwise changes their mind, exalted dragons can be restored thanks to an update on October 25th, 2017. Progenitors may be restored whenever a player wishes with no limits except lair space and a 3 day cooldown in between each restoration. For any other dragon, they are required to have been exalted within the last 14 days to be eligible to be restored. In addition, there is a treasure fee for that dragon similar to the exaltation payout and a limit of using the restore feature once every 90 days.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2305927 As reference, restoring a level 1 dragon would cost around 2,500 treasure since that is around how much the dragon "leaves behind" when exalted. Exaltation Payout by Level Players receive a monetary reward for exalting their dragons. While this reward was previously considered quite low in comparison to the time and effort necessary to raise a dragon to the maximum level of 25, an open discussion in the community resulted in an update to the exaltation payout-per-level. Rather than a fixed amount, rewards are generated in a Treasure range akin to the method used with different types of of chests. The average earning for exalting a dragon, by level and not counting exalt bonuses, is as follows:http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/746775 Exalt Bonuses On October 15, 2013, a bonus system was put into place to reward extra treasure along with the leveled earnings. The bonuses for the day are listed on the Flight Rising home page. They are found to the right of the page, just under the 'Random Dragon' box. Every day you can get bonus treasure for exalting a dragon that matches one (or more) of three traits: A random color, a random breed, and a random gene. Using the picture on the right as an example, if you were to exalt a level 1 mirror with a clown gene you would earn (using the 2498 as the average for a level 1) around 4998 treasure. Dominance Dominance is determined by a flight's dedication to exalting dragons. These dragons leave their home lairs to forever serve under their elemental deity, using their combined power to help combat the other flights, as well as the newly-emboldened Beastclan hordes. To learn more, see the Dominance page. Dragon Exalt Page On January 16th 2018, the code for the exalted dragon pages was rewritten. This brought about the beginning of Flight specific exaltation pages that change the visuals to better capture the individual flavor of each element.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2375290 Plague was the first to debut its own themed art and the rest slowly were added in the following months. Depending on the deity a dragon is exalted to, the background art varies and can be seen below. Default Pillar.jpg|The default pillar displayed before the art change Earth Exalt Pillar.jpg|Earth Flight's Pillar Fire Exalt Pillar.jpg|Fire Flight's Pillar Wind Exalt Pillar.jpg|Wind Flight's Pillar Water Exalt Pillar.jpg|Water Flight's Pillar Lightning Exalt Pillar.jpg|Lightning Flight's Pillar Light Exalt Pillar.jpg|Light Flight's Pillar Shadow Exalt Pillar.jpg|Shadow Flight's Pillar Ice Exalt Pillar.jpg|Ice Flight's Pillar Plague Exalt Pillar.jpg|Plague Flight's Pillar Nature Exalt Pillar.jpg|Nature Flight's Pillar Arcane Exalt Pillar.jpg|Arcane Flight's Pillar *Plague was added on January 16th, 2018 *Nature was added on January 23rd, 2018 *Ice was added on January 30th, 2018 *Earth was added on February 6th, 2018 *Arcane was added on February 13th, 2018 *Light was added on February 20th, 2018 *Shadow was added on February 27th, 2018 *Water was added on March 6th, 2018 *Fire was added on March 13th, 2018 *Lightning was added on March 20th, 2018 *Wind was added on March 28, 2018 Below are what the pages look like with dragons on the pillars, the short explanation, and the parents and offspring box displayed. Common Background.png|Default Captura de Tela 2018-02-14 às 17.48.31.png|Plague Flight Captura de Tela 2018-02-14 às 17.49.32.png|Nature Flight Ice Flight page.png|Ice Flight Earth Exalting Page.png|Earth Flight Captura de Tela 2018-02-13 às 17.46.07.png|Arcane Flight Captura de Tela 2018-02-23 às 01.52.49.png|Light Flight Captura de Tela 2018-03-01 às 01.03.46.png|Shadow Flight Captura de Tela 2018-03-07 às 23.38.16.png|Water Flight Captura de Tela 2018-03-16 às 02.00.33.png|Fire Flight Captura de Tela 2018-03-28 às 16.37.19.png|Lightning Flight Captura de Tela 2018-03-29 às 00.40.00.png|Wind Flight Trivia *In the site's early development, the exalting mechanic was called "Exile" as shown by a preview video from 2012.https://youtu.be/RpwCARiGsgw *Some players equate exalting their dragons with killing them, while others think that they fight the Shade with the other exalted dragons. The only official thing in site lore about what exactly happens when dragons are exalted is that they go to serve their deity somehow. However, exalting can be interpreted any way a player wants and they can choose to ignore site lore if they wish. **Hovering over the exalt button on a dragon's page states that the player is sending the dragon to serve directly under their flight's elemental god. It also calls it a "high honor". **The page of an exalted dragon states that they now serve a higher cause in the ranks of the deity they were exalted to.http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/39379184 **The dominance page provides a little more description to what exalting entails, stating that exalted dragons "leave their home lairs to forever serve under their elemental deity, using their combined power to help combat the other flights, as well as the newly-emboldened Beastclan hordes".http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=dominance This may not be the only thing that exalted dragons do to serve their deity. *The definition of exalt is: "to raise to a higher rank or a position of greater power; to hold (someone or something) in very high regard; think or speak very highly of." *There has been much discussion about naming exalted dragons. A lot of players got irritated by unnamed dragons in their dragons' lineage, and because of this it is not unusual to see players name dragons before auctioning them. *There is a chance that the individual exalted dragons images will be removed and replaced with a generic statue per breed, gender, and age in order to lessen the load on the site's servers in the future.http://xhaztol-fr.tumblr.com/post/60287724885/mad-hatter-bunnys-clan-flight-rising-blog **This statement was made in 2013 when the site didn't run as smoothly or as well as it does now. Since the unique dragon images have made it this far without being replaced, the chances of this happening now are slim to none. References Category:Play